


keep my secrets well

by sizhu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ballet???, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has a secret.</p><p>Hinata is the only one to realize it--and only because his baby sister is really into ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep my secrets well

**Author's Note:**

> fic req for anon on tumblr:
> 
> "kagehina ballet dancer kage au,, and hinata is still the volleyball player"

Hinata watched Kageyama toss another perfect set from the sideline. He'd swapped places with Noya in the practice match. While he itched to get back on the court, he took this chance to study the game without worrying about his own movements (or, more accurately, study his setter boyfriend). It was during this time of intense observation that Hinata noticed something. Carefully, Hinata leaned over to Suga, who was sitting next to him.

"Psst—hey, Suga-san."

"What is it, Hinata?"

"This is gonna sound really weird, but…" Hinata's eyes never left Kageyama, even as he spoke. "But doesn't it… Doesn't it look like Kageyama is dancing?"

Suga blinked, looking from Kageyama to Hinata and back again. He did this several times before tilting his head. "I don't see what you mean, Hinata. Kageyama does have graceful sets, but dancing? Really?"

Hinata frowned a bit. "I swear I've seen it before. But I'm not joking! He really looks like he's _actually_ dancing!"

Suga laughed softly. "Are you sure you're not imagining it because you love him so much?"

"Ew." Hinata made a face. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean we have to be sappy like you are. I saw you with Akaashi-san not two hours ago."

Suga rolled his eyes and ruffled Hinata's hair. "Don't sass me. If that's not it, why do you think Kageyama looks like he's dancing?"

"Because—" Hinata bolted to his feet with a wheezing gasp. "He looks like Natsu!"

"…Isn't he a little big to look like your little sister, Hinata…?" Suga asked, knitting his brows together.

"I meant the way he's moving! Watch." Hinata frowned at Suga, pointing at Kageyama. Suga sighed and humored Hinata as Hinata his out a series of different ballet terms and forms and what-have-you.

"Hinata, I don't know what any of those words mean."

Hinata made a long, whining frustrated sound.

 

As the rest of the day progressed, Hinata grew more and more frustrated. Eventually the practices finished and Suga disappeared from Hinata's side, presumably to go see Akaashi. Hinata rolled his eyes and bounced over to Kageyama. He jumped onto Kageyama, wrapping his arms around his neck and latching on.

"Bakageyama!" Hinata whined. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, dumbass?" Kageyama snapped.

Hinata lowered his voice, much to Kageyama's (pleasant) surprise. "That you dance."

"I—what—?"

"I'm not completely stupid, you know." Hinata pouted. "Natsu does ballet, too. Even though she's little, I could still recognize the dance stuff."

Kageyama grumbled at Hinata's utterance of the word 'stuff'. He relented, though, and hooked his arms under Hinata's legs so he wouldn't fall (he was already sliding despite latching onto him).

"I didn't want you to shout and laugh and tell the whole world, stupid." Kageyama grumbled again.

"Why would I do that?" Hinata whined.

"Because you're loud and stupid."

"Don't be rude!"

"It's the truth!" Kageyama barked.

Hinata pouted, pressing their foreheads together. "Hey. You should come over."

"What the hell," Kageyama said. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because." Hinata smiled. "You should come show Natsu. She loves you, and you'd totally impress her."

Kageyama's brows furrowed and his cheeks flushed. "Why do I need to impress your baby sister when I'm dating _you,_ stupid?"

"Because one day you'll be in-laws," Hinata said, simple and honest. "Besides, why _wouldn't_ you want to? He's my sister and she's cute. And she adores you!"

Kageyama spluttered, nearly dropping Hinata on the floor.

"What the _fuck_ , Hinata!?"

Hinata just gave him his brightest smile, undeterred.

"Fine, fine." Kageyama grumbled. "I'll humor you. Just stop being stupid for like five minutes."

Hinata's expression was so unabashedly delighted that for a moment, Kageyama was blinded. He looked away. "And we're not getting married, dumbass."

"Eh, maybe one day."

"Stupid."

"Rude."

"True."

"Jerkface."

"Says the one who keeps kissing this face."

Hinata shrugged. Kageyama rolled his eyes. He dropped Hinata on the floor, letting him land on his feet like some kind of cat, and folded his arms.

"How could you tell…?" Kageyama asked.

"Natsu makes me watch her practice every day," Hinata said. "She's only like, six, but she really wants to join Cirque du Soliel or something? She's so weird. When _I_ was six I didn't know what the hell I wanted."

Kageyama's brows arched into his hairline, not that Hinata could see that from his bangs. "She's _really_ into ballet, then?"

"She doesn't even ask me to play jump rope with her anymore!" Hinata whined. "Soon she won't need me at all!"

"Christ, Hinata, relax." Kageyama huffed. "She's six. She's not going anywhere anytime soon."

 

And _that_ , dear readers, is how Kageyama Tobio became Hinata Natsu's favorite person (much to Hinata's whining), demanding that he practice with her at every possible moment. Hinata wasn't jealous for long, though. He was too caught up with watching his stupid, pretty boyfriend practice teaching his six-year-old sister ballet in his backyard.

He never told the rest of the team, so other than his initial freak-out at Suga, it was one of is closest guarded secrets.

Though…

Hinata did have a stash of videos hidden away in his bedroom, home films he did himself of watching Kageyama teach his sister ballet lessons. And a few of Kageyama performing _for_ Natsu, followed by her trying her best ti imitate his moves.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry but I know jack shit about ballet or any other kind of dance at all.
> 
> I tried.
> 
> Please be kind.


End file.
